


【九三年】【道林格雷paro】一位年长特派员的画像

by Echancrure0497



Category: quatre-vingt-treize, 九三年, 诸神渴了
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Parody
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echancrure0497/pseuds/Echancrure0497
Summary: 这是一篇对《道林格雷的画像》的戏仿故事。西穆尔登在出发去旺代前接受了画家加默兰的画像作为礼物。他不经意间对他许下了一个要命的愿望，这成为了他此后痛苦的根源。最后，他意识到他与画中形象已无共存之可能，于是向其开了一枪，然而死去的却是自己。或许可以这样说:旧教士与他的画像的关系，正是那喀索斯与他倒影的关系之反面。对于西穆尔登而言，这个倒影并非恋慕的对象，而是畏惧的对象。它象征着作为特派员与革命者的西穆尔登无比渴望，然而只能于画中建构的另一个自我。
Relationships: 布罗托&加默兰, 西穆尔登&郭文
Kudos: 2





	【九三年】【道林格雷paro】一位年长特派员的画像

**Author's Note:**

> 之前没有用过ao3，对于tag系统不是很了解，难免打错tag，还请见谅。  
> 错疏之处，能指出的话就更好啦。

一  
“早上好，公民加默兰。我实在要祝贺您——”布罗托•德•小岛，趿着晨鞋，棕色的旧礼服下摆碰着门框，前襟上沾着颜料与纸屑，“请原谅，我在这里看了好一会了。我为画家的天才庆贺:当您把自己从区公所的事务和版画商的订购货当中解放出来的时候，您才又完全是从前我认识的那位埃瓦里斯特了。”  
“您好，布罗托。留点神儿，您快踩到我的旧笔了，”加默兰说，他注意到老布罗托垂下眼睑环顾地面，并露出惋惜的表情，“可是为什么要这么说呢？事实正相反，我从来没有哪一个时期像如今这样感受到我的画与我的天性那样自然地融为一体。从前，我在那些矫揉造作的构图与虚浮的场景画上浪费了多少时间啊……”  
“我要是您，我会怀念您从前画的那些东西的。不过您的这一幅画得很好。几乎和您那幅描绘俄瑞斯忒斯姐弟的同样好——您还记得吗？那时我对您说，这姐弟俩都有点像您自己……您找到新模特了？”  
“不，这是一幅小品。我答应给人画幅肖像。”  
“有人向您定购？”  
“是我要送给他的。……公民西穆尔登，请您不要动…”加默兰忽然对着画架对面的靠椅说了一句，然后他转向德•小岛，带有调侃意味地一笑，“瞧，您打扰我的‘模特’了——您方才还不知道他就在这儿吧。”  
布罗托用一只手把自己从门框上支起来，在口袋里摸索着眼镜。他这才看见加默兰的对面，淹没在桌子与木箱之间的一把长靠椅上还坐着一个人，安安静静的，看上去似乎相当瘦削，此时正朝他转过头来。  
“您好，公民布罗托，”这人开了口，用一种冷静而庄重的嗓音，“加默兰和我说起过您。”  
于是布罗托看到了这人的脸，很平常，五官也没有什么值得记忆之处，凑在一起时却令人印象深刻。尽管如此，若非西穆尔登很快自报家门，布罗托•德•小岛恐怕难以从那双铁灰色的充满愤慨的眼睛与忧郁的嘴角线条之间的奇妙落差当中辨认出“主教宫社的铜钟”的身影。  
这两个人是同龄人。西穆尔登认识布罗托的一个玩具商朋友，所以一直以来两人算得上是闻而不见。当西穆尔登从老伊壁鸠鲁主义者无世无争的小眼睛中多少勾起点旧日回忆的时候，布罗托却正对旧教士与想象中完全不同的面目感到颇为惊讶。当然了，西穆尔登的目光是锐利而富于穿透性的，与在逐步的坠落与层累的失望中慢慢沉沦的自己完全不同。然而不知为何，老布罗托觉得旧教士的神情中含有某种令人同病相怜的东西。  
过去的包税人是温和而谨慎的。反倒是西穆尔登首先微笑起来，尽管可能仅仅有半秒钟。这是卸除防御的表示，有许多隐秘的友谊正是诞生于这样的时刻。  
“这是您头一回以顾客的身份踏进埃瓦里斯特的画室吧？”  
“我也没有想到。我想，或许这也会是唯一的一回。”  
“您怎么想到让埃瓦里斯特替您画像？”  
“并不是为我自己而画的。”西穆尔登解释道，“我来这儿是想托加默兰帮忙修补另一张画像。”他忽然把目光转向别处，“画像很旧了，修补起来并不容易，然而它对我极其珍贵，并且我必须在中午之前拿到它……在我们等待它晒干的时候，加默兰提出为我也画一张小像。”  
“噢……”布罗托以一个意味深长的单音节词结束了对话，回想起了他已成缥缈过去的单身汉生活。他在西穆尔登的面色变得古怪起来之前岔开了话题。  
“您对画像满意吗？”他突然问。  
“我还一点儿没看过呢。”  
旧教士原本一直坐着，这会也忍不住凑过去瞧瞧那画。先前，加默兰，像个学生似的，有些腼腆地站在他们当中，一会看看他的这位哲学导师，一会看看他所崇敬的旧教士，他边调颜色边倾听着两人的谈话，只偶尔皱着眉头示意德•小岛不要挡了光源。这会儿，画作已近尾声，他也乐于让两人聊会天，等待颜料变干。  
“对于绘画我并不精通。”西穆尔登说。“不过显然，埃瓦里斯特的才华不该耗费在这个小阁楼里。请原谅，我不知道如何形容——总而言之，惟妙惟肖。”  
“惟妙惟肖，是的，然而不止于此:画中的形象与您有着细微的差别。”  
“什么差别？”  
“您的眼睛。埃瓦里斯特崇拜您，因为您的双眼里蕴藏着密涅瓦女神般的正直，他因而尤其希望将其投射到他的画布上。画家与他的造物的关系，有时会反过来变成信徒与其信仰的关系，埃瓦里斯特希望在您身上提取出某个理性化身，并以此作为向您致上的敬意。可是，我们的小斯巴达人那颗纯洁善良的心是没法掩藏的！他越是急着剔除画中人的非理性部分，他的画笔反而越是把它们表现出来。因此，整幅画中最巧妙的部分就不再是那种大卫式的构图，趣味高古的明暗对比和有力的线条，而是画中您的眼睛，它或许比您自己表现出来的更加诚实。这双眼晴是一道脆弱的闸门，掩藏在庄重背后，并与之几乎同等的柔情以此为第一个宣泄口。它给整个画面增添了一种莫名的悲剧气氛。”  
布罗托注意到西穆尔登的神情有些古怪，他不再说下去了。  
“您不喜欢这幅画吗？”  
旧教士一动不动地凝视着它，好像从它身上刚刚认识了自我。  
“不，它的技巧令人惊叹。”西穆尔登苦涩地笑了笑。“多可怕的一面镜子啊。”  
“一面镜子——美妙的比喻。”布罗托嚷道。 “从前，在我卢瓦尔河小岛上的会客厅里，贵夫人都喜欢翻看自己不同时期的旧肖像，甚至比翻梳妆盒的次数还要多得多。她们脸上的每一道皱纹都被香粉填平，既使对着真正的镜子也无法看出端倪，可是面对着自己的画像，一切岁月的痕迹都展露无遗了。她们恐惧的是衰老:从这个角度来说，画布上的永恒笑靥对现实惟一的作用，或许就是预示着美的消亡……”  
“而至于我，我所恐惧的也就是这幅画像所揭示的。”西穆尔登说。  
“您的激情。”  
“不，我的软弱。”  
“某种程度上说，您有点害怕您的这个镜像吗？”  
“差不多是这样。可是它又是那么具有诱惑力——刚才，有一瞬间，我盯着画像的眼睛，真希望我们能够互相交换，而下一刻钟，我发觉自己对画像立刻抱有完全相反的感情，希望那双眼睛永远也不要为世人所见。”  
“这并不困难，”布罗托调侃道， “一方遮光的绒布就可以了。可是您自己呢？”  
西穆尔登把放在一旁的宽檐帽子戴到头上。  
“一顶三尖帽！”布罗托自言自语，“那可真是一项过分沉重的负担。”  
旧教士离开了。加默兰拿出一张新纸铺在画架上，凭记忆摹写方才的画像。他哼着卡马尼奥拉。  
布罗托问他:  
“您是否觉得西穆尔登今天有些古怪？”  
“古怪？他就是那样的脾气，旧教士从讲演台上下来，就恢复了沉默寡言的面目。”画家后退几步，端详了一会画作，满意地点了点头，又思索了片刻。“不。也许您的感觉是对的:他今天似乎比以往更忧郁——或者说更像是真正的那种忧郁了。从前他的忧郁不如说是愤怒的某种变体。”  
“早上来的时候，他有对您说什么吗？”  
“他话一向很少。”  
“您为他修补的那幅画，他没有向您透露什么？”  
“那幅画，”加默兰搜寻着记忆，“那幅画显然也不是出自无名小辈之手，然而也没有什么特别的。那是一幅肖像:一个栗色头发的青年……”  
“一位青年的肖像……”布罗托喃喃重复道。两人面面相觑。  
加默兰忽然不说话了。西穆尔登的年纪让他想起自己的母亲。如果他和妹妹朱丽在过去几年攒下一星半点年金给加默兰太太，他恐怕一个礼拜前就在区公所投了军。  
“说不定这只是西穆尔登自己年轻时的小像。”老布罗托安慰他。他停顿了一下，“无论如何，他今天的神气很像一个接受了某种预言的人。他好像从前跋涉到特尔斐神庙后圣林中的旅人，忽然被揭示了某桩早已存在，而他一无所知的罪行，并且长久地承受着它的重压。”  
加默兰摇摇头。他忽然站起身来，猛得抄起画稿，端在手里比了一下，将其放到勾勒了一半的俄瑞斯忒斯旁边。  
“一位特派委员的画像。”他说。不过，整体而言，他觉得自己今天画得意料之外地出色，以至于西穆尔登离开很久之后，他的头脑里仍然萦绕着对于旧教士在这一天形成的印象。

———————————————————

二  
“西穆尔登，你…”唐如推门进来的时候，西穆尔登正坐在一把椅子里，他已经换上特派员的服装，披风和帽子放在身边。旧教士一反常态地任由乱糟糟的纸张占据了他的大半桌面，有些还散落在地板上。他两手撑着桌子，仿佛陷入了沉思。  
见他还没走，唐如像是松了口气:“刚才门房太太放我上来。我敲了门，你没有应。我还以为你已经走了。”  
“不。我想或许还早。”旧教士心不在焉地回答。他注意到唐如正瞥向一塌糊涂的桌面，“我还剩一些信件要处理。……现在几点钟了？”  
“三点半钟。”  
“不早了。”  
“刚才，我们离开主教宫社的时候，你让我帮忙去看看驿车的班次。”  
“对。”旧教士抓了一把两鬓的头发，又把两手往桌上一放。  
“您打算现在走吗？”  
“大致如此。我在想，干脆还是骑马走算了。……不，不。”西穆尔登皱着眉头，好像在自言自语。事实上，唐如注意到，在他踏进房门的时候西就穆尔登就有点魂不守舍。然而这时，旧教士抬起头来看向唐如，“最近的一班驿车什么时候走？”  
“四点半钟。”  
“足够了。”  
“最好要快一点。再有一会儿，就只能挤在靠栏杆的窄厢了。”  
“无妨。”西穆尔登说。他像突然清醒过来似的，开始整理桌上的东西。  
唐如局促地站在屋子当中。不告而别总归不适合，但旧教士看上去似乎也无意延长这场交谈。他一下子成了这房间里的“多余人”。他犹豫了片刻，打算上前帮忙。  
西穆尔登的手僵了一下。他很快掩盖过这一点，不动声色地把许多纸张匆匆扫到面前，在唐如惊讶的眼神中把许多私人信件，文件乃至手稿潦草地叠成一摞，把它们在桌上码齐。旧教士解释道这些都是些无关紧要的东西。他没有发现这一解释就像自己的动作一样，其实是完全无意义的:出于紧张，或者是别的什么原因，西穆尔登把这一厚沓东西使劲儿捏在手里，以至于面上几份文件的边角都变了形;然而，他又一点儿也没有将它们投进壁炉，或是塞进抽屉的打算。他只是无意识地延长着摞文件的动作，弄出很大的声响，这响动像回声一样飘荡在空气中，末了，却以旧教士将它们轻轻放在桌子一角而终结。  
他剃亮了灯。现在，桌上还剩几封非回不可的信件，还有半个钟头前唐如刚刚交到西穆尔登手中的那封委任状。  
西穆尔登拿起笔来开始回信——多半是因为唐如在这儿，而非他果真迫切地想要回信。在旧教士沙沙落笔的时候，唐如拿起委任状，打开来念了一遍。  
“倘若我遭遇不测，”旧教士没有打断他的副手，后者还以为他仍旧在想别的事情呢。他忽然说了这么一句:“唐如，这儿的东西全权归你……”  
唐如点点头。他顿了几秒钟:“发生了什么事，西穆尔登？你今天看上去很是古怪。”  
“你不是今天惟一一个这样说我的人。”旧教士勉强笑笑，“我很好。”然而他的神态与语气之间有一道裂隙。  
“能不能劳烦你帮忙送信？我把钥匙给你。”他投向唐如的目光里几乎带有恳求之意，……不必回来见我，我想，再过一刻钟，我就走了。”

唐如一走，西穆尔登就扑向他的书桌。他屏息凝神，手指在一大堆文件中摸索着。他听到“六尺院长”费力地走下又高又陡的台阶，听到他在同房东老夫妻说话，然后听到了门锁被打开的声音，于是，某种如释重负的感觉忽然涌上心头。与此同时他也总算把他要找的那份东西，那份隐秘，加默兰为他画的那幅肖像——方才，在唐如面前，他匆忙中用一堆旧文件把它盖住了——从废纸堆中解救了出来。  
旧教士怀着一种恐怖的心情，把这幅折起来了的作品打开。随后他又丢了它，贴着桌子坐了下去，好像一下子失去了全部的气力。他像个孩子一样，用两只手捏成拳头，放在紧闭的双眼上，喉咙里发出一种短促的，无意义的声音，像是在痛苦地颤栗着，如同一声呜咽。  
那画像飘落在一堆旧信件上，还带着加默兰画室中的颜料味呢。确凿无疑，西穆尔登方才看到的是一张奇异，沧桑又陌生的脸，只是与他有诸多相似之处。  
他还能辨认出加默兰引以为傲的那种大卫式的有力线条，可是，画中人的感官好像变得迟钝了，眼部的肌肉松弛下来，嘴角却绷得很紧，整个儿的神态还是庄重的，但是显得犹豫而且疲惫了。至于那双为布罗托盛赞，称其为“脆弱的闸门”，将感性悄然埋藏的眼晴，则被一道贯至嘴角的折痕所挤压着，淹没在一片软绵绵的情绪之中。画中人看上去有点儿像个比实际年龄大的人。衰老总是从肉体开始，却在心灵上留下那些最为触目惊心的痕迹。而软弱或许正是衰老的表现:柔情变了味儿，只留下无穷无尽的忧郁之感。  
仅仅是几道折痕可不足以有这样的功效:是画像本身发生了变化。是的，早在唐如进来之前他就发现了这一点。那时他震惊之余，曾试图把问题归结于光线，他的情绪暗示，乃至是清贫的画家可能使用的某种劣质颜料，聊以慰藉。可是，此时此刻他再一次在灯光下审视了它，一切都了然无疑了。  
西穆尔登研究过一点儿神秘学，却不是个神秘主义者。很难让他说服自己这画像的变化中蕴含着什么无法解释的东西。或许，只是他与加默兰的友谊使他对后者的画技作出了错误的估计。可是，画本身的技法并无差错。而且倘若这画像是纯粹的“不像”，他又何必对一位年轻画家那热情而拙劣的摹仿感到如此不自在呢？  
何况，他确信画像的确起了变化:他的判断力一向准确。这画像看上去仿佛刚刚从某种动态中固定下来——就像是一面镜子——不，更像是一方水面，在投入几个石子，在数圈涟漪的振荡之后所倒映出的模样。  
啊，对了，镜子！西穆尔登拿过一面镜子来。画像让他有了一点心理准备，他能想象到镜中出现一个不同于平日的西穆尔登，面上带着困惑，或者忧愁，或者恼火，或者犹疑，这些情绪一经展露，便将无不指向自昨天夜间在孔雀街的小酒馆时起就萦绕在他心头，驱使着他找加默兰修补郭文的小像，乃至成为他对自身画像恐惧感源头的那些情感与记忆。旧教士尽可能心平气和地把镜子举到眼前。然而他却惊奇地发现，镜中人的形象却远比他想象的要平静，并且异常严肃。  
这是一种令人望而生畏的严肃，是将自身凝固为客体之后的严肃，被长久盯住的肖像画反而使人感到陌生的原因正在于此。在镜中，一切都是那么地清晰，固定——不像他托加默兰修补过的那幅郭文的小像，至少它被含混的记忆或想象轻柔地包裹着——就像是从前他拜访美术学院时所看到的那样，学生们试图重现古代的神话传说，始于精细严谨的草稿，却往往以描绘出一具涂上了肉红颜色的大理石雕像而告终。  
“原来加默兰的理想模特儿藏在这里哩。”旧教士自嘲道。可是骤然之间，他感到浑身发冷。  
他不合时宜地想起上午他在加默兰的画室与布罗托的对话。彼时，他曾说，希望能够与画像互相交换，又希望画像中那双倒映着他灵魂的眼睛永不为世人所见。他起了个荒唐的念头。  
西穆尔登心知肚明，除非亲眼所见，这念头绝不可能成真，得不到任何逻辑或科学的支持。可是他也有预感，自知倘若他不采取一种同样荒唐的方式来验证，恐怕是再也难安了。  
他把画像拿近前来，就放在镜子旁边。画中人，镜中像，连同他自己，三个形象面面相觑着。  
他首先冲镜子眨眨眼，镜子也冲他眨眼；他乜了一眼画像，似乎毫无变化。  
西穆尔登总算松了口气:最坏的结果没有发生，幸好他没有真的变成一幅静止的图画。想到自己方才的“实验”，他不免觉得有点好笑。  
然而，当他尝试着放松下来，那占据了他一整个白天的古怪情绪重新了压到他的心头，他对画像又起了先前那种莫名的恐惧。似乎他的潜意识更愿意将那幅画像认为是投射出他内心的一面镜子，而他映在镜中的面孔，却反而像画像一样:“我希望那双眼睛永远也不要为世人所见！”——于是他的镜子映不出他真正的倒影了，它们被他自己赶到了图画之中。  
为了证实这一点，他紧接着在心里默想:我悲痛。我疲惫。我满足。我怀疑。可是镜像毫无变化，画像也毫无变化。看来这这画像的变化一定是遵循自己的一套规律——不，为何不能是他看错了呢？他毫无疑问被那个荒谬的念头陷住了。“除非他亲眼所见”：然而眼见也不一定为实嘛。他最初的猜测有可能是正确的。他知道，一定的光照与角度会对画作的欣赏产生某些玄妙的影响。  
其实最好的方法是把它拿给加默兰看:他知道青年画家有保留作品摹本的习惯。但是他不愿意冒这个风险。何况，加默兰的话果真能打消他的疑虑吗？倘若埃瓦里斯特对他说：“这不是我原来的画！”那便只能徒增不安;而就算画家肯定是他多虑了，他又怎么保证这不是画像给两人的视觉开的又一个玩笑，就像它对他自己所做的那样？  
此时此刻，他就像从前劝喻故事中那些无意间许下了不合适誓言的人一样茫然。他的画像与他镜子里的形象在无言地对峙着，那是从前只在西穆尔登的灵魂深处发生的争斗。  
如果他还能相信镜子之于他的准确性，那么暂时还是镜子里那个自我占了上风。画像纵然可以搅乱他的心神，要把它移到所有人的目光之外也并非难事。  
下意识地，他手上用了点力，险些将画揉成一团。他立刻松开了手，仔细地把刚才弄出来的褶皱舒平。  
这是加默兰相赠的礼物，他不愿意舍弃。  
何况，倘若他的揣测成了真，在他把它拿到火炉边，或者丢进水里的路上，这幅画恐怕将变本加厉，忠实无虞地将他产生这一毁灭欲望的缘由捧到他眼前，甚至会比他自己意识到的更快。应该把它牢牢藏起来，像老布罗托所说的:一方遮光的布幔就够了。它将同自己如影随形，然而再也“伤”不了他。  
如果他的意志足够坚定，西穆尔登想，这画像某种程度上说不定能让他更加自由。只要控制住自己不去看它，他与画中人就将相安无事。那么剩下的就是保存这个秘密的事了，他把画像折起来，很小心地把那容易引发不安的容态折向里侧，然后塞进衣襟内侧的暗袋。或许，当画像在那里变成一页泛黄的脆纸时，他也终将学会与之相处，如同他过去对待那些被公文慢慢遮没的回忆一样。

———————————————————

三  
送走了西穆尔登，加默兰关上画室的门，把自己重新淹没在那一堆青年志愿兵的水彩画作当中。从二月份起，他再度把一七九二年里曾坚持了六个月的习惯捡了起来，然而并非完全出于对商业利益的考量。加默兰在裁成小方的纸上用鲜明的颜色涂抹出一个个小人像，他尝试了各种神态与样貌，他画过满头金发，神情快活的情郎，脸颊丰满，稚气未脱的少年，生着雀斑，由红发的农家姑娘送行的兄长，还有面孔严肃而俊美的青年。这些作品也大多同他之前那幅取材自希腊神话的草图一样，其人物与加默兰自己的样貌有些许相似之处，画家以此来稍微抚平他出于长子的孝心而不得不选择的一项遗憾。  
除此之外，他现在还时不时用炭笔勾勒一个人物的头像，似乎是在为某一幅大型作品作准备。  
这个人像的蓝本不是别人，正是那一天他为被委派为特派员的西穆尔登赠别的那幅作品。后来，埃瓦里斯特•加默兰再也没有见到过西穆尔登，却始终尝试着在他的新作品中追寻并重现那一天旧教士的形象。旧教士的本心或许只流露了片刻，但是被一支画家的笔捕捉到了，永远地凝固下来了。他崇拜着这一时刻，并且多少为此感到自豪。  
在加默兰一生的创作中，一个重要的主题便是人的分裂与自我搏斗。他曾雄心勃勃地画完一副王冠与人相斗的大幅作品的全部前景草图;他画处于复仇迷狂中的俄瑞斯忒斯在被伊菲格涅亚安抚时的脆弱;他绘制纸牌，用律法的女神代替皇后，在那些由捧着鲜花的少女点缀的四个角落当中，女神执着宝剑，从垂落的面纱后露出哀怜的神情。但是，没有哪一张画像像他为旧教士所作的那样，像是住在一个身体里的两个灵魂在争斗。表面上来看，一如画家在其它作品中展露的倾向，是严肃而理性的那个灵魂取得了胜利，可是“落败”的那一方却也如影随形，它蛰伏在前者的眼睛里，停留在它的嘴唇旁，于是前者的锋锐被钝化了，变得有些茫然了，而它也露出微笑，好像在这画中它才是个反击者。  
西穆尔登与布罗托都是他相当敬重的朋友，他们之间的对话加默兰通常不会染指。为此，他并不清楚西穆尔登在他的画室里无意间许下的愿望，也不知道后来这幅画与其主人的命运。尽管如此，那一天，从旧教士的神情中，画家猜测这幅画还是多少触碰到了他的灵魂。  
西穆尔登现在在哪里呢？加默兰想。他正在已经成为异乡的旺代土地上，在两幅画像的陪伴下度过一个个夜晚吗？这两幅画像，一幅出自半个世纪前的名家之手，宁静，规整，是从永恒里抓下的一个瞬间;另一幅，是无名的埃瓦里斯特所作，涌动，撕裂，两者好像互相对立又吸引着。它们足以成为西穆尔登在漫漫行军中的慰藉吗？

然而，年轻的画家却想错了！西穆尔登对于他爱徒的画像只是一种情感上的需要，好比一个教士在他的祭坛前需要某件圣物匣，一名乐师即使对曲谱烂熟于心也不会轻易放弃他的手稿一般。它是一件静止的，完成了的作品，它引起回忆，而回忆本身比画像鲜活百倍，它是梦的凭依，而看到郭文活生生地在他面前，听到他的声音，他的梦就开始上升。  
至于他自己的那幅，他小心地珍藏着它，却多少是不得不如此，为着这画中人如影随形，而既然一个人无法割舍自己的影子，只好千方百计将它隐藏起来。  
或许可以这样说:旧教士与他的画像的关系，正是那喀索斯与他倒影的关系之反面。对于西穆尔登而言，这个镜中映像并非恋慕的对象，而是畏惧的对象。它象征着作为特派员与革命者的西穆尔登无比渴望，然而只能于画中建构的第二个自我。  
他瞧着画布上的那个形象，像无意间撞破了他人的秘密一样赧颜，同时又像发现自己的内心被人揭破那样有点恼火。这两种截然对立的情绪的出现令西穆尔登感到有点恐惧。这画像上的的绝不是他，一点儿都不像他了……可是，难道不是他吗？  
这一切如同揽水自照。水面总不免偶尔被微风所摇荡，映出的形象也随之变得多少有些令人觉得陌生了。  
那喀索斯正是被水中倒映出的那位美少年给迷住了，他不知道这就是自己，痴痴地盯住它，任由这个被水仙的魔法荡涤过的影子，纯然的客体，这个美的化身占据了他。而西穆尔登则正相反，他担心画中人有朝一日会摆脱控制，在不知不觉中代替了他自己。  
尽管如此，旧教士仍然觉得，他与画像之间的矛盾是完全私密的。  
郭文的画像，他贴身放在心前，他自己的则放在口袋里，与他的委任状放在一起。有些时候，在处理完公务之后，他花一点点时间把自己关在营帐里，同这幅画像独处。  
起先，西穆尔登倒也挺乐于用这段时间与这画像心平气和地面对面。他望着它自嘲，在它面前平复心情——自从他来到旺代之后，他的心肠似乎变硬了。旧教士想，这或许是有这位画中人“代人受过”的缘故。  
这画像在某种程度上的确解放了他。“布罗托说，一方遮光布！”他想。“我的斗篷就是遮光布，我的口袋是一面对着墙壁的画框。”西穆尔登望向镜中，那幅严肃的面孔一如既往。他甚至还能让自己做出一个微笑的动作来，感到头脑正前所未有的清晰。  
他还能做梦，把一些清醒而规整的想象像一幅未来的草图一样铺开在脑海中。这个时候他会久违地感受到从前，他还是个年轻教士时为一座冉冉上升的理性王国布道时那鼓荡的雄心。以至于当他把画放回口袋的时候，他甚至感觉自己对画中人也怀有些许怜悯之情。  
那画像的确在发生变化，尽管相当缓慢。  
最开始只是一条皱纹，几缕发丝，或眼神的些微移换这类区别，就像是有人用很巧妙的方式给画面添上薄薄一层颜色，却完全改变了画中人物的神态。第一回引起他格外注意的变化是在与郭文重逢之后。那时，他在高烧中迷迷糊糊听到了青年军官对那俘虏的处置，又浑浑噩噩地陷入了睡眠。  
旧教士隐约听到有人在说话。“影子……”好像有人这样说。他抬不起眼皮，不安地皱了皱眉。  
入夜之后他再度醒来，人已清醒了不少。他把眼睛使劲儿往下瞥，感觉有一大团黑乎乎的东西遮住了视野的下半，这件东西有着柔软的质地，轻轻覆在他的嘴唇上。他察觉到自己的双腿正无意识地在这聊充毯子的东西底下蜷缩着，可此时他却觉得发热。他于是伸出一只手来去触碰这奇特的铺盖，用慢慢恢复触感的手指抓住布料的边——是他的外衣。西穆尔登骤然惊寤。他下意识地去掏那个装着画像与委任状的口袋。他摸到那张画像，把它举到了眼前:果然，那画中人的面颊与前襟已挂上了与他同样的伤痕。  
他听闻郭文的宽宥之后那最初的失望对他与画像上造成了分裂的效果:刀伤在他脸上稍微显出一点凶相，那一道无法拭去的血痕却为画中人苍白的面色增添了无限哀愁。  
正在这时，他听到门口的脚步声。  
“我就知道您是决不肯好好休息的。”一个熟悉的声音跟了进来。郭文朝他走来。他看到军刀鞘上的一截流苏抖动着，渐渐近他眼前，“把您的公文收起来，然后躺下。把您的大衣盖上。”  
旧教士迅速把那画像折起来，同时稍微侧过身子给学生腾出点地方。郭文在他身边坐下，抓住他的手，把那一沓纸张从他手中夺下来。  
“不要放在那儿…对，还是放我口袋里吧。……我到这儿来了，你感觉惊讶吗？”  
“在你睡着的时候，我看过救国委员会的委任状了。”  
“噢！”西穆尔登说。这会儿他总算有时间打量一下这位阔别多年的学生了。他又朝下瞟了一眼，忽然想到什么，“你都看过了？”  
“原谅我，老师。……巷战，道尔山的炮山，不知道从那边冒出来的增援，还有您……我没有马上认出您来。”郭文脸上浮着笑容。他刚刚从负责巡逻城市的盖尚那里回来，还在回想方才的战事。  
“我不是指委任状。”  
“其它的？我都帮您收好了，一样也没有少。”他摇摇头，语气带着一点责备，“您不该这样一个人冒险。您有两支枪，您经过的某一个灌木丛后瞄准您的可能有二十支。”  
“可我已经这样到了呀。”教士颇有些心不在焉。他兴致勃勃地盯着郭文。  
“对了，我还看到在文件当中夹着一幅画像。”  
“您觉得怎么样？”  
“很美，很像您——可能更像是从前在拉图尔格时的您，不过，现在，在您放松下来的时候，他也与您有些相像。”  
“哦？”  
“嗯，或许是因为血与尘土的缘故，当我在刚认出您的那会儿，觉得您与以前似乎大不相同……”  
“我老了。”  
“不，不是年岁上的变化。您好像变得……总之，当我把您脸上的血迹擦干净，我感觉自己看到一幅庄重的‘面具’。好像有什么东西被隐藏起来了。可是在昏睡中的人又如何隐藏情绪呢？于是我只好归结于是您改变了，比从前更加严肃，也更加理性。我敬重您。正因如此，当我无意中看到这幅画像时，我不由得感到好奇……”  
“好奇什么？”旧教士说。他忽然感到莫名的紧张。  
“现在我已打消了这个念头。”郭文又笑起来。  
“得啦，郭文。别卖关子。”  
“那时，我好奇如今的您怎么会想到去给自己弄一张画像。而方才您冲我眨眼睛的时候，我想，‘不，我的推测错了’，您还是原来的西穆尔登。您只是太累了。”  
“你真的这么想？”  
“难道还有别的解释吗？”他耸耸肩。  
“关于画像…？”  
“它很像您。倘若我回巴黎，我想请您介绍我与这位画家认识。”  
“好吧。不过你有一点还是猜错了。”  
“什么？”  
“画像。它……它的得来纯属意外。”  
郭文帮他把大衣盖上。他快要走到门边的时候，听到西穆尔登叫他:  
“郭文！”  
“什么事，老师？”  
“那幅画像……你是什么时候看的？”  
“呃……您睡下之后，我想。”  
“画像有什么不同寻常之处吗？比如，类似颜料的洇染，光影关系的变化……”  
“我想是没有。”郭文回转身来，“画像上没有染到血水。要我帮您拿出来看一下吗？”  
“不，不用了。”西穆尔登说。  
他觉得眼皮又慢慢重了起来。旧教士觉得奇怪:郭文难道没有发现画像上的伤痕吗？  
难道说，那血迹并不是在他受伤的那一刻折射到画上去的？  
他的伤好的很快。他画像上的伤则一直鲜红地挂着。现在他看得分明，那伤痕与他自己的伤疤并不是完全贴合的。他迎头当胸挨了一马刀，伤口除了面颊上的一处，在胸前只有靠近肩膀的地方浅浅地划了一道，比面上更快地结了痂。画上的伤则好像不在它原来的地方，而是在贴近心口。那是一滴冷水滴落的痕迹。  
在行军的间隙，郭文对他说:“我感觉你近来相当不安。”  
西穆尔登将其归结为与朗德纳克的战事正陷入胶着的缘故。  
或许本来就是为了朗德纳克的缘故。旧教士想。他察觉到，自从与郭文重逢之后，画像变化的速度变快了。两种几乎相反的情绪正折磨着这个画中的灵魂，以至于他仅仅是在画外凝视也能时刻感受到内心的震颤。他对朗德纳克的恨意令画像有一阵子毫无疑问地倒向画外的自己，甚至渴望比他现在的这个自我更加严酷，这渴望令他不无担忧地想到那些狂热于理性本身者的末路。然而，与此同时，他身上的其他情绪又藉由郭文的存在及他对郭文的感情而激发出来。他爱这个孩子，他崇拜他的造物，他等待着他建功立业，又担忧着他受到那些遥不可及的幻梦理想的过早引诱，以及好妒而无常的命运女神的磨折。这些情绪又时时软化着画外的他，如同落潮的海水缓缓冲刷着堤岸。  
而这两种情感，它们共同的目标是朗德纳克的死亡。朗德纳克死去，共和国得以生存。朗德纳克死去，他的孩子就可以不死。而他的情感的化身，他在画中的这位同名同姓的窥视者，将会暂时给予他安宁。  
旧教士长久地凝望着画像。他忽然感到一阵悚然，意识到此时此刻他其实也不得不反过来接受画中人的审视。就像传说中割断自己影子的人一样，他自以为将那无用的激情抽离出来，谁知它们反而获得了自己的生命。

有一天，西穆尔登从画像上居然看出了厌倦的表情。他吓坏了。难道他对他们的事业吓坏了吗？这不可能。对于战事的厌倦？然而在朗德纳克被捉住之前，他们停滞不前便是在后退，何况，眼下郭文的军队正节节取胜。他的画像，即使吝惜于赐他一回笑颜，也总该有一点欣慰的表情吧。  
忽然，他想明白了，是这位画中人，也就是他自己，已厌倦了与他的对峙与分离，这隐秘的自我，如同其向来迅速而近于纯粹感性表达的的反应一般，正呼唤着他，渴望同他再度融为一体。或许，这也正是画外的西穆尔登的愿望。  
这不可能！他想。起码在眼前的任务结束之前是不可能的。  
待在那里，我不需要你。西穆尔登痛苦地把画像揉皱。  
“您不需要我？那为何我的变化会引起您的焦虑？”这业已衰老了的画像忽然出了声，它用那令人恐惧的，再熟悉不过的声音，西穆尔登自己的声音，嘲讽道:“您许愿要这双压抑着激情的眼睛待在画里，然而您却给自己留下了一颗心。您的特派员制服，您的‘遮光布’，那不是我的，它反而成了一副您必须戴着的面具，它不管用！——总有一天我将取代您。”  
旧教士大喊一声，从梦中醒来。  
几个值夜的哨兵闻声赶来，询问他出了什么事。  
西穆尔登说:“大约是你们听错了。”  
他的神态令人信服。士兵们知道，特派员公民有工作到深夜的习惯，他们毫不怀疑地走了。旧教士赶忙揽镜自照，发觉自己在镜中的面孔一如既往:沉郁，镇静，一位年长特派员的画像。

———————————————————

四  
巴黎，炎热的七月。加默兰从幸福的云端坠落。  
尽管一度追寻着特派员西穆尔登的身影，年轻的画家仍然不可避免地被爱情俘获了。在他圆脸蛋的爱人爱洛迪那双美丽的眼睛里，有些与埃瓦里斯特•加默兰完全相反，然而表现方式却大抵相同的东西正在燃烧，于是把他给吸引过去了。而他为西穆尔登所绘的那幅画像，不知是否是摹写不似的缘故，总之隔了一段时间之后，他现在觉得画像好像少了什么东西，那幅严肃的面容，仿佛由于过分不近人情而成了一具缺乏生命力的空壳，和他记忆中为教士所作的那幅大相径庭。  
他曾经想把它补完，但西穆尔登已不在身边。洛什莫尔夫人来他的画室，对于描绘俄瑞斯忒斯的那幅大加赞赏，对于特派员的画像则皱起眉头。她嘲笑画家在这幅画中过于露骨的表达了自我的愿望，以至于画中人，西穆尔登自己，反而看不见了。女公民洛什莫尔的话尖锐地刺痛了画家的心。加默兰感到难过又疑惑:他当初难道会错把一幅平庸之作当成自己的一个进步吗？究竟是他对西穆尔登本人的敬爱，还是由西穆尔登激发的他的想象，一时蒙蔽了他呢？  
后来，他与爱洛迪确认了关系。加默兰天天在恋人的窗下构思着他的水彩画与纸牌，特派员西穆尔登的画像就这样被束之高阁。  
尽管如此，他仍然相信画像里“存在过”一些东西——可是难道一幅完成了的画像还能够在不知不觉中起变化？那么变化的便可能只是加默兰自己。这一个月以来，他身边的好消息是很多的，他像一切眼见胜利在望的年轻人一样仿佛身处云端般。他的战斗热情有增无减，然而在爱情的包裹下可能变得不那么锋锐了，他的正直一如既往，可是或许已为他那向来敏感的心——现在，这颗心除了对祖国的热爱之外，还为了一个可爱的姑娘而跳动——所左右了。加默兰看向这幅“画像的画像”，觉得他有些遥远。  
正因如此，这一天，他一正走在街上，走近了马拉居住的，因而一向挤挤挨挨的街道上，忽然听闻马拉遇刺的消息时，一时怔住了。  
这消息就像巨石落入水中。水面搅动，可是没有泛起那种腾着泡沫的波澜。在街头巷尾，人们低声而迅速地交换着这一消息，无论是马拉的支持者还是敌人。一种恐惧的气氛在无声无息地蔓延。  
加默兰一言不发，浑浑噩噩地回到家中，看上去意外地克制，实际上是因为他一时间好像连感到愤怒或痛哭流涕的力气都没有。他走进画室，看到西穆尔登那幅未完成的画像摹本，心里莫名感到非常悲凉。这些天，他也听到了一些关于西穆尔登的传闻。有人拿他比马拉，有人拿他比夏立叶。说这些话的人用着从赞许到鄙夷的不同语气，不过加默兰都没怎么放在心上。那时他实在太快乐了。  
街上到处都是载歌载舞的人群。加默兰忧郁地想，可是许多人无疑已经懈怠下来了。我也一样。可耻！我像那些学坏了的工人那样，陶醉在酒神节般的芬芳与欢歌之中，我忘记了那惟一的裁判官，而敌人也就从我们身旁伺机而动。马拉的死能够再度点燃人们的怒火吗？可是我担心他们因为长久的安逸而变得厌倦，变得容易畏惧了……他这样的人应当长久地活着来指引我们。几天前，我答应把洛什莫尔引荐给马拉，我那时是多么希望拿他当作榜样啊，可是马拉已死了。幸而我们还有像他那样的人。西穆尔登就是一个例子，他是一个丢弃了自己软弱的人。可是我竟一度忘了他。他也离开巴黎了。  
“西穆尔登。同从前相比，他可是大大变了样儿。”布罗托说，他不知什么时候进来的，已在画家身后站了一会。加默兰这才想起来他原本约了与前包税人一同去看一个朋友。好在他还沉浸在悲痛之中，没有听到布罗托方才的这句话。  
老伊壁鸠鲁派把手搭在加默兰肩上，“他的声名与威望与日俱增，可这不是由于他抛弃软弱的缘故。正相反，软弱或许正紧紧追赶在他身后，与他的理性，他的严酷一同增长。这种对立，也许在当它们混合到一种，安安稳稳地待在一个灵魂的内部时尚且不会变得这样厉害。这‘软弱’，方才您提到的这种‘软弱’，就算它是吧，它就存在于当时您为特派员所作的那幅画像的眼晴里，阖上眼晴，固然能够一往直前，然而也不免失于盲目。何况我们的神父先生向来是个很理智，很聪明的人，他也许采用了别的方式来排解这种直视自我时的紧张情绪。他这样做是为了保持宁静，而现在，我想，恐怕西穆尔登公民疲惫已极，他最大的愿望，除了他的那个理想国度之外，便是重获安宁。”  
“您说的玄乎，布罗托。这是您的风格。”加默兰说。“不过我猜，您现在对西穆尔登公民的印象不是太好？”  
“说哪里话，我同情他。”布罗托若有所思地说。“至少我们在镜中映出的是完整的身影。”

西穆尔登站在高地上。郭文和盖尚在他身后，前者向后者迅速地下了几道指令。他注意到这一点是因为伊曼纽斯，因为他忽然一下子抛开旧教士，去和郭文说话。  
好吧，我不再隐藏了。西穆尔登想。  
自从他做了那场噩梦，他与这个画中的形象仿佛已不容水火。  
“我将会取代你！”那画像对他说。其实它也许还吞下了半句:  
“因为我原本就是你，或者至少是你的一部分。”  
他，现在的这个西穆尔登，抱着同朗德纳克决一死战的决心而宁愿埋葬从前主教宫社那瘦长而忧郁的影子的西穆尔登，不是已把这一部分驱逐到画中太久了吗？而一个人又如何能够长久地驱逐他自己的影子呢？  
旧教士意识到，如今画像对他造成的不安，已不只是洞视灵魂的那种震颤。他这副在镜中毫无波澜的形象，如今也在渴望着与画像重新融为一体。  
这便使画中人更为焦躁。而将他自己与画像完全分离只可能加剧这种对立的状态。过去，在他刚刚许下那个倒霉的愿望的时候，他被画像，也就是说，被自己吓着了。理性的自我初掌职能，自然想着从画中那个变了形的自我中抽身。事实上，从他那被压抑的那一部分灵魂被“放逐”到画中，无论是那残留在镜中的倒影还是这画中的形象，都已不再能映照西穆尔登完整的身影。而现在是让这两者重归一体的时候了，这就是第一步。  
这样一来，那画像说不定又会起变化。画像与他之间的差距将会慢慢变小，也许当中会经历一些反复的时刻，可是那画像的表情最终将归于平静，与他自己在镜中的倒影变得一致。  
可是霎时间，恐惧又袭击了他。教士忽然想到:他有没有可能只是为了不再看到画像上那副表情才这样做的呢？  
而当他再度接纳了这个只存在于画中的自我之后，又会怎样呢？  
在我们身处的这个年头里，西穆尔登想，他的额前有几茎白发在飘动，它再度成为我的一部分后，还能有容身之处吗？  
他从阵地回来，看到郭文焦急地在那里等他。他心里感到有些欣慰。那些后怕与欣喜混合的情感又回来了。旧教士朝郭文笑笑:似乎有好一阵他没有这样放松地做出这个表情了。他听到郭文在对他说着什么，可能是在怨他不该这样冒险。西穆尔登不愿再去想那幅画像了。  
一个好的开端，他想，极力抑制着现在就拿出画像来看看的念头。他愿意与内心的各种冲突为伴。当他的表情重新松活起来的时候，那幅画像也将慢慢平复。  
他只是遗憾，从前他曾指责过的郭文的那种宽大，等到他自己开始理解，也愿意去使用的时候，事态已经过了能够和解的界限。伊曼纽斯一改对他的嘲讽，用相当强硬的态度同郭文说话。这位手臂上刺着花纹，数月以来曾是蓝军噩梦的勇士，野蛮人，忠实副官，他把从前与妹妹雅克玲，牲畜贩子皮埃尔一起赶集时的那个自我藏到何处去了呢？  
进攻的号角吹响了。郭文就像一阵风似的从他身边冲过去。  
“您留下，老师！”他冲西穆尔登喊。“您留在高地上！”  
像是再自然不过的举动，西穆尔登跟了上去。他甚至都默认了这一点，即除了对共和国的责任之外，或许还有一种私人的，然而同样强大的情感共同造成就了这种奋不顾身。他猜想，在郭文同他的部下们当中，抱有类似情感的人不在少数。此时此刻，拉杜正在他们头顶上，扳着一块块砖石朝图书室的方向攀爬，眼中噙满泪水。西穆尔登紧随郭文身后，尽可能地容许自己对这青年的偏爱盘据在自己心里，就像温柔地容许一粒种子在墙上发芽。这种情绪一直维持到深夜，他亲眼看着郭文从火焰刚刚熄灭的塔里带着一身烟尘走出来为止。  
已经过了凌晨两点钟，旧教士还在案前工作。他的心情从未如此舒畅过。西穆尔登想，到了明天，一切就将结束。那幅画像对他可是再没什么可说的了。它不能再叫他焦虑了。他坚信这一点:今天，他难道不是已经变了吗？他难道不是已经又同拉杜，同郭文他们站到一处了吗？他那个画中的影子难道不是又已钻进了他的灵魂，重新成为他那颗动荡不定的心的一部分了吗？  
西穆尔登只是临睡前才想到看一眼画像。如同开始攻堡前那样，他其实也有点好奇，想看看这画像又会怎么改变:即使不会展露笑意，至少，也该有点欣慰吧？  
他把那画像从口袋里拿出来。听到纸张簌簌的抖动声，他的心情几乎是轻松的，只待画像完全展开，他或许就能彻底卸下这幅重担——  
西穆尔登只觉面上的颜色骤然褪尽了。画像不仅没有变得平静，反而露出一副更加恐怖的神情。  
一个完全挫败的人的神情。画中人就像一夜之间老了十岁。他的心口有伤痕，紧闭的嘴唇关住了话语，那双眼睛，从前曾被布罗托盛赞的眼睛，此时正空洞地越过画外的西穆尔登，仿佛后者的背后便是一道深渊。  
怎么回事？  
旧教士想起先前他发现画像胸口伤痕时的情形。画像的变化与他自身身体的状况有时并不完全对应。难道是郭文出了什么事？  
他走出门去，叫醒几个睡着的哨兵:  
“郭文在哪里？”  
“十二点钟的时候，有人看到指挥官在拉图尔塔前的营区附近。”  
“我知道了。”特派员的制服慢慢地说道。可是它后头还拖着一个旧教士西穆尔登的瘦长影子，忧心忡忡。

……一切都完了！西穆尔登等最后一个人离开那间简陋的临时军事法庭，便颓然在椅子里倒了下去。半个钟头以前，为了让自己能成句地念完判决，他不得不再度戴上“面具”。以至于拉杜在一阵忙乱中被人抬走的时候，旧教士仍旧木然地坐在原处，人们听不到他的呼吸声。  
他面前放着两幅画像。郭文的，与他自己的。他哽咽着盯着两者看了好一会儿，忽然站起身来，想把它们一把揉皱——  
西穆尔登忽然感到内心一阵刺痛，他在椅背上扶了一把，才没有直接摔倒在地上。  
那画像在抗拒着他。然而他已作出了选择。  
至于作出选择的整个儿的西穆尔登，还是留在画像外边的这严肃的一半，那也已经无关紧要了。他的画像与他镜中的倒影永远也不能和解，这一个要吞掉那一个。他要维护军法，于是不能不吞没感情，然而，倘若不是他的感情永远先他一步，从画中侵蚀着他的理性，他又怎会不断遭受，永远遭受这样的痛苦呢？  
他已选择了郭文的命运。但在杀死郭文之前，还有一样东西需要杀死…………  
西穆尔登站起身来。摸出一支手枪，这支枪，他虽然同马刀一起一直带在身边，可是从来没有使用过。他把枪对准画像，却感觉嘴唇在古怪地颤抖，好像此时此刻他是把枪口移向自己的太阳穴似的。  
“不是你就是我。”他用另一只手握住抓枪的手的手腕，因为后者在不停地发抖。与此同时，西穆尔登看到，有一滴泪水，正从画像的眼角悄然滑落。

据值夜的哨兵说，在此之前没有任何人进入过特派员的房间。不过，人们听到一声枪响，赶忙冲进拉图尔格的大厅时，发现特派员心口中弹，已经倒在地上死去。  
死去的特派员看上去是那样苍老，惟悴，简直让人有点认不出来了。人们说，或许是死亡最终抚平了教士那线条像铁一般冷硬的嘴角，因为如今双眼紧阖的西穆尔登看上去像一个他们不认识的人，一个温和而好动感情的人。只有摆在椅上的那幅画像提醒着人们西穆尔登素来的模样，那幅画像大约是他出征前所作：深灰色的眼晴里写着愤慨与严肃，忧郁的嘴角线条是冷冰冰的，没有笑意。  
END


End file.
